Datei:BIG HERO 6 Movie Clips - Meet The Team (2014) Disney Animation Movie HD
Beschreibung https://www.youtube.com/user/CBMTrailers - Disney's Big Hero 6 Movie Clips - "Meet The Team" (2014) Disney Animation Movie HD Release Date: November 7, 2014 (3D/2D theaters) Studio: Walt Disney Animation Studios Director: Don Hall, Chris Williams Screenwriter: Don Hall, Jordan Roberts Starring: Ryan Potter, Scott Adsit, T.J. Miller, Jamie Chung, Damon Wayans Jr., Genesis Rodriguez, Maya Rudolph, James Cromwell, Alan Tudyk, Daniel Henney Genre: Adventure, Animation, Comedy MPAA Rating: PG (for action and peril, some rude humor, and thematic elements) Official Websites: http://movies.disney.com/big-hero-6, https://www.facebook.com/DisneyBigHero6 Plot Summary: From Walt Disney Animation Studios comes "Big Hero 6," an action comedy adventure about brilliant robotics prodigy Hiro Hamada, who finds himself in the grips of a criminal plot that threatens to destroy the fast-paced, high-tech city of San Fransokyo. With the help of his closest companion—a robot named Baymax—Hiro joins forces with a reluctant team of first-time crime fighters on a mission to save their city. Inspired by the Marvel comics of the same name, and featuring comic-book style action and all the heart and humor audiences expect from Walt Disney Animation Studios, the CG-animated "Big Hero 6" hits theaters in 3D on November 7, 2014. Tags: "big hero 6" "big hero six" "big hero 6 movie" "disney's big hero 6" "new" "official" "exclusive" "movie" "teaser" "trailer" "trailers" "2014" "hd" "cbmtrailers" "cbmtrailers" "tv spot" "clip" "movie clip" "featurette" "big hero 6 tv spot" "big hero six trailer" "big hero 6 trailer" "big hero 6 teaser trailer" "big hero 6 official trailer" "big hero 6 movie trailer" "big hero 6 trailer hd" "big hero 6 trailer 2014" "trailer #1" "trailer 1" "big hero 6 trailer #2" "big hero 6 trailer 2" "japan" "japanese" "tokyo" "san francisco" "international" "full" "uk" "full-length" "theatrical" "walt disney animation studios" "disney" "marvel" "san fransokyo" "big hero 6 trailer #3" "big hero 6 trailer 3" "ryan potter" "scott adsit" "t.j. miller" "jamie chung" "damon wayans jr." "genesis rodriguez" "maya rudolph" "james cromwell" "alan tudyk" "daniel henney" "adventure" "animation" "comedy" "family" "school" "action" "robot" "hiro hamada" "baymax" "high-tech" "robotics" "comics" "marvel comics" "cg" "animated" "comic book" "comic book movie" "comic-book" "cbm" "comicbook" "the avengers" "iron man" "marvel studios" "thor" "captain america" "guardians of the galaxy" "hulk" "comic" "metropolis" "3d" "superhero" "cartoon" "walt disney" "crime" "walt disney animated classics" "criminal" "walt disney pictures" "prodigy" "back to school" "major" "pixar" "tangled" "frozen" "cgi" "wreck-it ralph" "hero" "computer-animated" "don hall" "chris williams" "big hero 6 film" "final" "final trailer" "us trailer 2" "trailer #4" "trailer 4" "viral video" "emergency preparedness" "promo clip" "my ninja skills are sweet" "are you ready for some football?" "discover" "i think i can dance" "discovery" "major" "clip 1" "sizzle reel" "nycc" "new york comic con" "big hero 6 nycc trailer" "characters" "big hero 6 promo clip" "promo" "gogo tomago" "fred" "fredzilla" "wasabi" "honey lemon" "tadashi" "meet fred" "clip 2" "clip 3" "low battery" "sneaking in" "brazilian" "portuguese" "big hero 6 international trailer 2" "international trailer #2" "potugese" "big hero 6 portuguese trailer" "clip 4" "clip 5" "clip 6" "clip 7" "unbelievable" "clips" "movie clips" "meet the team" Kategorie:Videos